a walk through hell
by goodwithgrenades
Summary: Everyone is the same but jackie. She's a rebel. An outcast. Perfect match for hyde? But she doesn't know that. Updates on monday;THANKS GUYS
1. Chapter 1

I made my way slowly and solemnly down the hallway. Making sure to keep a striking distance from my fellow classmates. Sure not to attract attention. I am Jackie Burkhart.

I am the school's most infamous outcast. My daily schedule consists of constant nagging and hounding of my fellow classmates, and mother. My father, is in jail. Fraud, embezzlement, whatever you want to call it. Then there's my mothers boyfriends. Which I can't stand. I detest there come-ons with every inch of my body. Pam makes sure, entirely sure that she isn't to work a bit. They do all the work. Bring home the bacon, And expect full reimbursement.

Back to my school-life. I'm a sophomore, and I attend point place high school. Small-town Wisconsin. Everyone knows everybody. This year I was determined to change myself. Better myself. Make some friends. Refrain from once again being an outcast. It's the third month of high school, and that isn't about to happen. Though, I have to admit without much of a social life, my grades are scholar. I spend my leisure time catching up on the latest bestsellers. Music has become my thing. I was never one to care what anyone though of me. Over the summer though, I became interested in boys. But when I got to school, I noticed there where none that appealed to me. And never took that step up.

I guess you should expect a party life. Boys ,drugs, and everything in-between from a 15 year old Burkhart girl with so much potential. More prep less rebel. Or so says my mother. So that's not what she says, but it is what she would be happy with. 

I quietly slid into the desk furthest back, surely pressed firmly into the wall. I pulled out my blank pad, and returned to my sketch of black Sabbath. Today was study day, and since I had finished my homework the previous night, I had nothing but time to pass.

Halfway through class, I was hit in the head by a paper airplane, I instantly put it off and continued with my drawing. With all the talking and fuss that was going on it was no surprise that someone decided to start in on me. Most likely Pam macey and her disciples. Why did the most vile women in my life have the same name? I found it quite eerie and pondered on it for a few seconds, not quite focusing on what I was drawing.

Then I saw a figure standing above me, and looked up.

The blonde haired boy. He was constantly following Pam around.

Sure to get in her pants.

"yes?" I asked. Why is he bothering with his girlfriend's qualm?

"Hey! I'm kelso, your Jackie right?" he asked, pulling a chair up. 

Oh god, what does he need?

"yeah." I merely responded. Not bothering to look back at the boy.

"well," he said dragging on the last two letters, " I just happen to be free this Friday, and I know you must be dying for a chance with me, so if you don't mind me picking you up, say around 8.."

He obviously can't tell I'm not a people person.

Should I be a bitch? Or nice.

"Sure." is said smiling. 

He turned around to give his fellow friends a thumbs up. One was lanky, the boy that was always with the down to earth red-head. She was in my journalism. And then the curly haired boy. It was a strawberry blonde color. Nice, he was wearing zeppelin. Had to give him props for that one.

"Oh wait," I peered closely into kelso's face. "no, that won't do, sorry to cancel"

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"Sorry, the booze wore off."

Laughter suddenly applauded from his friends.

I heard him mumble something about me as stood up and lurched back to friend.

And with that, the bell rang.

Finally, I was out of there. I strolled casually to my car. The one thing Pam was good for. If I couldn't act proper, I would sure as hell look proper. I wasn't sure what it was called. But I had it painted pitch black. I revved up the engine, and was instantly blocked from my exit by a large van.

Michael kelso.

What an asshole.

I tapped on my steering wheel, as he flirted with Pam.

She giggled and glared while speaking with him. I'm sure she heard about my encounter with him by now.

_I don't want him._ I shuddered at the thought of touching him, the way she did,

Horn dog

At this rate, ill be 20 before I get to work.

Obnoxiously, I pressed the horn and didn't let go until he beeped back and sped into the road.

I smiled to myself as he collided with a teacher. I silently maneuvered my car around the accident, smiling and waving as he stared in horror at what he had just accomplished. 

When I arrived at the hub for my shift, I noted the entire "gang" of his was there. I don't know why but I found myself focusing on the curly haired one. When I saw the skinny one poke him and point towards me, whispering something, I pretended like I was reading the magazine below me, before he had a chance to look up.

A few minutes later the red-headed girl came up to the register. 

"Your not wearing your hat" she laughed.

" I don't exactly do the uniform." I stated.

"I don't blame you. Aren't you in my journalism class?" she prodded.

"Yeah. I'm Jackie."

"cool, I'm Donna, so how is your review on the band of your choice going?" she was obviously trying to strike up conversation.

And then, the door burst open, and an angry kelso pointed.

"YOU!" he accused. "YOU CAUSED ME TO HIT MR.GARRISON"

" I wasn't driving you car." I simply stated. Turned and smiled at Donna, and cooly said "it's going great, I finished it last night."

She looked shocked and at the same time about to laugh at kelso's antics like the rest of the "gang".

"DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME.." before he could finish, I interrupted.

""Lower your voice or I'll have to ask you to leave."

"You owe me money." he said despairingly.

"No I don't" I smiled.

"kelso, man, cool your jets what happened?"

"She" he pointed at me "cause me to practically total my car!" I laughed. He looked at him like he was an idiot.

"HYDE, man you have to believe me!" he went on.

So his name was Hyde. Different. Unique.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm laying in my soft, squishy, bed, and I should be sleeping right now, and instead all I can think about it Hyde.

Someone I have no chance with. Someone who hooks up with tall, big boobed. Someone who ignored me and listened to a dimwitted story about how I caused there "massive wreck". Well… He didn't exactly ignore me, but he didn't pay full attention to my side of the story like "fez" the foreign kid did. God, I think everyone in that little group wants to date me BUT him. Maybe if I got highlights and joined the cheerleading squad.. Maybe if I lived up to my full potential like my mom wanted me to.

NO,NO,NO,NO, I will not change myself for him. A guy I don't even know. A really attractive.. No. looks like I'm taking some of my mom's "sleep pills" tonight. No, then when Thomas, her latest beau wakes up I won't be strong enough to resist until she hears me, and comes in to rip him away from me. So she can buy me a new outfit to make up for it, kick him out, and get a new one.

I was restless most of the night. When the alarm rang, it seemed is as I had just fallen into a soft slumber. I had dark rings under my eyes, and a small bruise beneath my sleeve from where he tried pulling me out of my bed. Half drunk half sober my mom pulled him off of me, receiving a blow to the face was my sure fire way to get him off of me.

It's seven a.m. School starts at 9:45 sharp. When I removed my half asleep body from the shower, I examined myself. I'm short. Barely 5"2. "petite" everyone says. Which I take for, "shaped like a ten year old boy". drying myself off, I noted the time. 7:45. Two hours to kill. I dressed myself, pulling on a rolling stones tee shirt, and very dark blue jeans, with slight home-made rips and tears.

I brushed my hair down hoping it would go straight instead of it's usual wave. By the time I was dressed, It was eight, and I was downstairs yawning, for breakfast I had two eggs with toast.

I don't know why I insisted on getting up so early. I went back to the bathroom to apply eyeliner and even out my skin tone. I still couldn't hide my raccoon eyes.

I filled my bag taking notice in my stomach. I was really hungry.

I almost sprinted to the kitchen. I ate two granola bars, putting two in my bag, just in case I needed more later.

What's up with me?

At nine I left for school. I would probably sit in my car and listen to the radio for a while.

I noticed there where a few freshman there, Ahha when it was cool to be early.

Hyde's point of view

the slamming continued.

Ugh, Edna and her new man.

There at it again, but goddamn, do they have to be so LOUD?

When I have my "friend" over, at least I try to be sneaky about it.

What am I kidding, if I had someone over right now, I wouldn't give a damn.

How long has it been? 2 weeks? Three maybe.

All those stupid blonde cheerleaders. Convinced they can fix me, cure my problems and make me fall in love.

Maybe they don't know I'm just there for a good fuck?

What about that girl foreman said was staring at me.. No, she was probably goggling over what she did to kelso.

Which sounds pretty badass.

The lights starting to peak through the windows.

I stood up, awe, vertigo got to me, I almost fell over.

I grabbed the first shirt I saw at the top of my drawer, and threw some jeans on it.

Jumped in the shower and prepared for a new day.

When I got to school, I looked around the almost full parking lot.

Kelso, with Pam. Donna, Eric, and fez, great big Rhonda too. I don't like that girl. She's always trying to touch me somehow. If she was hot, she would be my type though. Hardass. Freshman. Cheerleaders. The girl. What is her name? I'm sure kelso will mention her again, no doubt. Probably plotting his revenge as I sit here.

I turned off my engine, got out and made my way over to fez.

He was eyeing Rhonda. Great, she would be at the basement tonight.

No doubt Pam would be to.

Donna and Eric,

Fez and Rhonda,

Pam and Kelso.

Hyde and…his hand?

So much was suspected. I should start inviting girls to the basement.

No, I don't like attachments. I like drugs and sex.

Ah, the perks of zoning out when people talk.

Fez was rambling on about candy.

I saw kelso walking towards the group with a stupid smile engraved on his face.

"All right, I got it!" he almost yelled.

"Got what?" asked Donna.

"erm.. Nothing. Hey, Hyde, fez, Eric see you guys in third" he said suspiciously and walked away.

I just couldn't wait to see what was on his mind.

I had skipped second period, and got to third late.

Kelso almost attacked me.

"god man we've been waiting!"

"alright alright, what's going on?" I asked kelso.

"where going to spray paint Jackie's car!" he said excitedly. "Pam wants to help!"

Putting two and two together, I figured Jackie was the girl that "caused" his wreck.

"why man?" I asked. Receiving a weird look. "I'm just saying, that's a little much".

"WAIIITTT, a minute." forman agitated me, he really, really did.

"HYDE, doesn't want to vandalize someone?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"does that mean, he may have.." before he could finish the sentence I jumped in,

"I want to" I threw in before he could finish.

"good, see you in the parking lot during 6th period" kelso smiled.

This, would be… a disaster. I already knew it.

Outside, I remember trying to do as little damage myself, as possible. But then, came Pam. And her followers.

Bologna, mustard, keys.

"Thankfully" the door was easy to break into.

Eggs, bologna, all over the inside of her car.

All over the outside. Keyed up windows, doors.

Spray painted profanity everywhere.

I almost felt bad.

Too bad I don't know her..

The entire time during seventh period I just glanced over at the small girl.

Kelso, thought I was a giddy fool like himself.

Too bad that wasn't the case.

Why couldn't it be?

Why do I feel bad for her?

I would laugh at Donna.

Maybe I'm just horny.

Jackie's point of view

He's not making it easier for me not to be attracted to him, and not to think I have a chance with him when he keeps looking in my direction. Who's in front of me.

A girl names Rhonda. She can't be his type. Can she? Maybe I'm not as okay looking as I thought I was. After an hour of that, it gets under your skin. I was practically ecstatic when the bell rang. I stopped on the way out of school, I had to use the bathroom. On the way out, I noticed Hyde's little gang lingering in the hallway. Why are they all laughing? Except for him, he seems so annoyed. Or, worried? They're probably stoned. I headed for my car, and noticed the one beside me, I couldn't help but to tumble in laughter. Someone had REALLY gotten it. I mean, it was SABOTAGED. Bologna, eggs, spray-paint. When I got closer I noticed the scratches and indents.

Wow, people got pretty harsh. I revved up my car and drove off, just in time to see a guy shocked, throw his stuff down and run towards the car cussing like a sailor.

**Review please!**


End file.
